


Love Letters; From A Swan To Her Queen

by DamexBuitch



Series: Love Letters [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamexBuitch/pseuds/DamexBuitch
Summary: A love letter from Emma Swan to Regina Mills, telling her that their love won't become unstable after she's had their new baby.





	Love Letters; From A Swan To Her Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter from Emma Swan to Regina Mills, telling her that their coming baby will not turn their love unstable because their love is unstoppable.

Dear my love Regina,

 

Love comes in many forms and symbols in nature, and I think that is beautiful.

 

I’ve told you before that I think of lovers as trees, growing to and from one another.

Both trying to find the light to reach the sky, to see how far and fast their love can flourish and grow…..

 

I think of our hearts as our seeds that plant our love into the world.

And that no matter how lost they are, they’ll always find one another.

 

Our seeds were planted during the winter here in Storybrooke the minute our eyes found each other on that October night all those many moons ago when Henry brought us home, together. And they then flourished in the spring the next year, even though we didn’t want to admit it…..

 

God we were so stubborn, guess that’s where Henry got it from hey?

 

I also think of our love as the raindrops that water our tree and keep it growing.

Because like trees if we don’t get enough love, then our relationship can’t properly grow and flourish to reach the light.

 

Because if it doesn’t, then it will slowly wilt and disappear….

 

But our tree is a special and unique one, as our tree is an Apple tree and it can weather any storm.

 

I’m writing this letter to you as I know that you're scared that our love will somehow become unstable after you have the baby, our soft little queen.

But I promise you it won’t ever break, over my dead body will it break!

 

I love you and I always will,

Love Emma Swan


End file.
